fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Team Mermaid Heel
Team Mermaid Heel is the team that represented Mermaid Heel in the Grand Magic Games. Creation Team Mermaid Heel was created in order for their participation in the Grand Magic Games, in which each guild had to elect 5 members to represent them as competitors. Members * Kagura Mikazuchi * Beth Vanderwood * Araña Webb * Risley Law * Millianna Preliminaries Team Mermaid Heel participates in the Grand Magic Games' preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth in which they have to be one of the first eight teams to reach the battle ground, Domus Flau. *Team Mermaid Heel passes on to the main event in 6th place. Day One Event: Hidden Team Mermaid Heel competes in the first event, "Hidden". Players must find their opposition in a maze of clones, attacking them to gain points whilst avoiding being detected themselves or accidentally attacking clones - which will result in a loss of one point. The participating Mage with the most points at the end of the event, wins. *Team Mermaid Heel selects Beth to participate in this event. *Beth finishes in fifth place, earning Team Mermaid Heel 3 points. Battle: Araña Webb vs. Ren Akatsuki After coming fifth in the first event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the second battle of day 1, the organizers choose Araña Webb to compete for Mermaid Heel. *Araña Webb battles Ren Akatsuki from Team Blue Pegasus. *Araña Webb loses the battle, earning Team Mermaid Heel 0 points. Day Two Event: Chariot Team Mermaid Heel competes in the second event, "Chariot". Players are to race on top of interconnected chariots with the top points awarded to the first team to reach the goal. *Team Mermaid Heel selects Risley to participate in this event. *Risley finishes in third place, earning Team Mermaid Heel 6 points. Battle: Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Yukino Aguria After coming third in the second event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the final battle of day 2, the organizers choose Kagura Mikazuchi to compete for Mermaid Heel. *Kagura Mikazuchi battles Yukino Aguria from Team Sabertooth. *Kagura wins the battle, earning Team Mermaid Heel 10 points. Day Three Event: Pandemonium & MPF Team Mermaid Heel competes in the third event, "Pandemonium". Players have to kill monsters of different levels to earn points. *Team Mermaid Heel selects Millianna to participate in this event. *No one competes; Erza Scarlet finishes the event alone. To let the other teams score the other points and develop a ranking, the organizers plan for the remaining seven teams to compete in a secondary event, called "MPF" where they must hit a Magic Power Finder with the most powerful attack they can muster. *Millianna hits the meter and gets a score of 365, granting her fifth place, and 3 points for Team Mermaid Heel. Battle: Millianna vs. Semmes After coming fifth in the third event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the first battle of day 3, the organizers choose Millianna to compete for Mermaid Heel. * Millianna battles Semmes from Team Quatro Puppy. *Millianna wins the battle, earning Team Mermaid Heel 10 points. Day Four Event: Naval Battle Team Mermaid Heel competes in the fourth event, "Naval Battle". Players swim inside a floating sphere of water and are required to knock each other out to win. *Team Mermaid Heel selects Risley Law to participate in this event. *Risley finishes in fifth place, earning Team Mermaid Heel 3 points. Tag Battle: Kagura Mikazuchi & Millianna vs. Lyon Vastia & Yuka Suzuki After coming fifth in the fourth event, a tag battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the second battle of day 4, the organizers choose Kagura Mikazuchi and Millianna to compete for Mermaid Heel. *Kagura Mikazuchi and Millianna battle Lyon Vastia and Yuka Suzuki from Team Lamia Scale. *The battle ends in a draw, earning Team Mermaid Heel and Team Lamia Scale 5 points each. Day Five Event Battle: Grand Magic Game Team Mermaid Heel competes in the fifth event, "Grand Magic Game". The entire team participates in a battle royale against other teams. The points from knocking out the other participants will be added to the overall total, thus making the ones with the highest points at the end of the event the winner of the Grand Magic Games. *Araña Webb and Beth Vanderwood are defeated by Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, and Hibiki Lates. *Kagura Mikazuchi defeats Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta, earning Team Mermaid Heel 2 points. *Millianna defeats Rocker, earning Team Mermaid Heel 1 point. *Risley Law is defeated by Chelia Blendy. *Kagura Mikazuchi is defeated by Minerva. *Millianna is defeated by Minerva. *The entire team is knocked out, while defeating 3 members from the other teams, thus gaining 3 points, with an overall score of 43 points. Battles & Events Trivia & References Category:Factions Category:Mermaid Heel Category:Mermaid Heel members Category:Team Mermaid Heel Category:Ally Groups Category:Fairy Tail's Allies Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies